Code Geass: Lelouch of the New Beginning
by netherdragon1
Summary: Code Geass Time travel fan fiction. Rated T to be safe. What happens when C.C. is sent back in time to "fix" the past and save Lelouch? Thanks for all those who stay with the story. I try to upload once a week.
1. Intro

Disclaimiers:

I don't own Code Geass. I really wish I did, but I don't :(

The credit for C.C.'s alias goes to KingOgnik. I come up with some ideas based off his stuff. You may notice similarities. I have permission

Bold font for setting (time or place)

Underline for forth wall breaks / exposition (I will use this minimally)

* * *

C.C. is in the temple

Lelouch… How could you die on me like this. You didn't complete your contract. I knew it would come to this in the end, but I can't accept it. You are the first man in centuries that has genuinely cared about me. You even knew my name; something long forgotten in the passage of time. I miss you Lelouch… I wish we could start over. *C.C. cries*

Suddenly, C.C.'s code starts reacting to something, and she is enveloped by a blinding light.

Just before everything goes white, she hear's Lelouch's voice say... "Hey, Geass is somewhat like a wish. Eh, Suzaku?"

**C's World**

C.C. hears a booming voice.

_Code Bearer C.C! I have heard your plea, and I wish to help you in your need._

Who are you?

_I am the God that Lelouch, Suzaku, and you saved. You may call me "Code-1" or "One" for short_

Ok, One, what are you offering?

_I owe Lelouch for saving me, and I feel bad for your loss_. _My offer is to send you back in time to when you gave Lelouch his Geass._

That doesn't sound like that good of a deal. Wouldn't it end the same way?

_I'm not finished. I plan to have you keep all your memory of this timeline. That way, you can fix some mistakes. _

In other words, I can have a better ending?

_Exactly_

What's the catch, One?

_The only catch is that there is always the chance of making things worse. However, since we are using the powers of the Code, no time paradoxes will occur._

So what?

_You can tell Lelouch anything without changing the timeline. Your actions will effect the world, not your knowledge._

_One more thing, I will remain in contact, I might give suggestions from time to time._

Thanks, One.

_Good luck to you, Code bearer C.C._

C.C's code shines crimson again, then she disappears from C's world in a blinding light.

* * *

**WELL, talk about an intro. This will be a time travel fic. If you have any suggestions make sure to PM. I will try to give space between chapters to incorporate suggestions. **

**Where do you think C.C will start? Do you think they have a better chance this time? **

**This is just the intro.**

**The 1st chapter comes soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimers:

1. I don't own Code Geass. I really wish I did, but I don't :(

_**Fonts**_

Bold font for setting (time or place)

Underline for forth wall breaks / exposition (I will use this minimally)

Italics for One's dialogue (always telepathic)

Italics + Underline for general Telepathic speech / thoughts

* * *

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

It takes a while for C.C. to understand what is going on. _Oh Great, he sent me back to the very_ beginning. _I guess this means I have to "die" for Lelouch again._ *sigh*

C.C. waits for her role, as if she were in a play. _3, 2, 1 ..._ HE MUSNT DIE!

*BAM*

C.C. awakes slightly to give Lelouch his Geass. As expected, he accepted the contract.

* * *

Now following Lelouch's perspective

"I Lelouch Vi Britania command you. All of you, DIE!" *giggles* "Happily your highness"

*random gunfire*

_That was the turning point. Since that moment I've lived alie..._

_But now, I have this incredible power..._

Well then!

* * *

**WELL THEN INDEED**

**I plan to do these somewhat based off the original series. However, I will be cutting a lot of filler. Thus, this first chapter will be short. I might combine chapters later on. C.C. will be playing a larger role in this story.**

**I will put polls at the end of some chapters. I will have a vote value of 3. (this means if myself and 1 person vote for yes, and 3 people vote for no, yes would win.)**

**If my vote is overruled, I will not argue. This will be the first poll. The results will be included with the disclaimers.**

**Should I include the cat episode in the story. My vote is no.**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimers:

1. I OWN CODE GEASS... not :(

**_Fonts_**

1. Bold font for setting (time or place)

2. Underline for forth wall breaks / exposition (I will use this minimally)

3. Italics for One's dialogue (always telepathic)

4. Italics + Underline for general Telepathic speech / thoughts

* * *

**Shinjuku** **Ghetto**

*CRASH* Suddenly there is a Sutherland standing right in front of Lelouch.

The pilot asks, "Who are you!? Why are all these soldiers dead!?"

Lelouch activates his geass and says, "I order you to come out at once."

"Who the hell are you to order me!?"

_Oh, so it only works with direct eye contact__._

"My name is Alan Spacer, my father is a duke", Lelouch says. "My ID is in my breast pocket."

"Don't move, Ill get your ID."

As soon as the pilot gets out, Lelouch says, "Right, but before you do that, I'd like to make a request." Lelouch activates his geass.

"first, hand me your nightmare, then, go home and forget everything that transpired today"

"As you wish, the code is 55575"

_HAHAHAHAHHAH! Briliant, Veleta is out of the picture. Somehow, Lelouch seems smarter in this timeline. I wonder, if I should play him in chess at some point. Unfortunately, we have to rely solely on Lelouch at this point, after all, C.C. is out cold._

* * *

**OH BOY, I am not looking foreword to writing the first battle. I may have to do it it two parts. I want to make this next point clear... One can only be heard by C.C. at the moment. However he will take on a physical character. Somewhat like Mariane controlling Anya. One will control another character. Any guesses who that is?**

**Favorite, Follow, and Review. I want to see your critizism**

**Oh, and make sure to keep voting. Do we want the cat chapter?**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimers:

1. Still don't own Code Geass. Not attempting to own it either

***IMPORTANT***

**To some extent I am rewriting the first battle. I will be adding comments from One and paraphrasing. But the battle will end the same. After all, C.C. is out cold.**

**_Fonts_**

1. Bold font for setting (time or place)

2. Underline for forth wall breaks / exposition/ transitions (I will use this minimally)

3. Italics for One's dialogue (always telepathic)

4. Italics + Underline for general Telepathic speech / thoughts

* * *

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

"DAMN BRITANIANS!" says Kallen. Oghi says, "KALLEN, can the Glasco still function?" "Don't worry Oghi, I'll decoy them. Get the people out. The only people that will be captured are those in the resistance" "But we're trapped Kallen; we're completely surrounded" "Tsk"

* * *

Meanwhile at Ashford...

Shirley hears her cell phone ring

"Lulu? Where in the world are you? What are you doing? If you keep cutting classes, you'll be held back. _Then I won't be able to talk to you"_ "Are you near a TV right now?" "A TV?" "This is pretty important. Turn on the news please. Tell me if there's anything about Shinjuku" "News, hmm? It only mentions traffic restrictions." "Any idea what caused them?" "They aren't saying" _Once they finish everything off, they will release news favoring the military, thus patting themselves on the back. Clever._ "AHA, you're gambling again, right? "*sigh* Yep, you caught me. Oh, and tell my sister I'm gonna be home late tonight. Thanks." _"LELOUCH, Tricky as ever." _said One

Lelouch starts to think about the situation at hand.

_They need to keep a lid on the information here, so they cannot call in reinforcements._ _I'm hemmed in, so I can't break through by myself. Trying to gain refuge is risky as_ well.

...

_I want payback for being dragged into your fight_

* * *

**Inside Kallen's Glasco**

Kallen hears a beep that she dreaded hearing today. "Just 30 minutes left!? I'm doomed." Kallen hears the radio spark to life and hears a different voice "The west entrance. Use the tracks to get to the west entrance." "WHO'S THIS? How the hell did you get this frequency?" "That doesn't matter at the moment. If you plan to win, you need to trust me." "To win? _How could I possibly win like this? Might as well try."_ Kallen jumps onto and follows the tracks with her Knightmare. "Ok, what do I do now? Jeremiah says, "Stupid Eleven, if you just run, this hunt is no fun." Kallen hears the radio again. "Since you trusted me, you will win. Jump on the train" "Got it"

* * *

"Think you can get through that way hmm?" Jeremiah muses. He then turns to a subordinate. "You, go after the Glasco"

The subordinate replies with the typical, "Yes, my lord."

Suddenly, Jeremiah notices that his subordinate is shot by "friendly" fire.

_HAHA, Lelouch is doing more than managing in this fight._

Jeremiah turns to Lelouch's unit and requests the name of the pilot and unit number.

Lelouch says, "we're after the one-armed Glasco" while firing at Jeremiah.

Jeremiah curses to himself and aims at Lelouch when Kallen and her Glasco come charging at Jeremiah

Jeremiah is forced to eject

* * *

"You saved me." Said Kallen "But how did you get a hold of a Sutherland?" Kallen notices that the Sutherland has now disappeared. Oghi now starts talking with Kallen. "Kallen, what was with that radio message earlier?" "You mean he contacted you too, Oghi?" "Sure did, and Yoshita's group will be here soon." Suddenly the radio sparks to life again "Are you in charge?" "Umm, ya." Oghi responds hesitantly. "I bestow upon you the cargo in that train over there. These are tools for your victory. If you want to use them to win, then you must follow my orders." The rebels gasp when they find the train filled with Sutherlands. One rebel suggest giving the voice a chance. The others agree. The radio talks once more. "Woman in the Glasco." "Yes?" Kallen replies. "Stay put, you will be running decoy, understood?" "Understood." "What is the status of your energy filler?" "15 minutes worth" "Recharge it. In ten minutes, I will contact you with your next instructions.

* * *

Lelouch starts to think to himself again.

*SIGH* _This is really wearing me out. However, I need determination to succeed. After all, I am betting my own life in this "game"._

* * *

**Clovis's Base of Operations**

General Bartley is talking to Clovis about the situation at hand.

"The 'terrorists' are mixed with the Eleven populous and are mounting a minor resistance against us. However they pose little threat to our vastly superior army" "We know that, moving on." Clovis says in a bored tone. "Yes your highness. The gas capsules will be ..." "What the public thinks." Clovis interrupts. "Yes. We will keep searching for her" "Either way, I want her captured dead, or alive"

* * *

**The Rebel Group**

Tamaki is still unsure on weather or not to trust this voice on the radio.

He points out that the IFFs have been removed.

"What if this is a trap, Oghi?" "The other side has total advantage in this war. They don't need any traps, Tamaki. "Alright, everyone lets move, get to your assigned points." Oghi is interrupted by the radio "P-1, can you move? These Sutherlands operate basically the same as what you are used to." "Can't you tell us who you are? At the least, give us a name." "I can't, what if these signals are being intercepted? Regardless, if Q-1 is on schedule, then two enemy Sutherlands will reach you in 23 seconds. You need to shoot them through the wall." "That's crazy! It will never work!" Tamaki shouts "Double check your weapons everyone" Oghi commands.

* * *

**Clovis's Base**

"Your majesty, an enemy unit has been spotted at point F31" "How pedestrian" Clovis sighs. "Tell Lazlo's squad to go straight in" Bartley barks. "Have Ugen and Valerie strike from the rear"

* * *

**Oghi's Sutherland**

"3... 2... 1... NOW"

*bullet fire*

* * *

**Clovis's Base**

"Sir Ugen and Valerie have both been lost." _An ambush?!_Clovis wonders.

* * *

**Lelouch's Sutherland**

_An ID signal can be a double edged sword. Besides, if the terrorists follow my orders, my task at hand will be completed soon._

_Lelouch, you will soon learn that there will be more than one reason to kill Clovis_

Lelouch barks into the radio "P-1, P-4, and P-7. Move 100 meters right, then fire your slash harkens towards 3:00." Tamaki complains on how irritating this is right before receiving his own orders. "P-5, ready?" "Quit calling me that!"

* * *

**Clovis's base**

"The enemy is moving to G28" Bartly says, "Send in Lazlo squad I mean Glave's squad" Clovis states, "This means that terrorists have our military weaponry?"

...

"Sir Glave has ejected. His unit has been lost" "Change our codes, they are intercepting" "We already have sir, four times" _Seriously!? Somehow that is funny.__ "_DO IT AGAIN" "Clovis interrupts, "This failure is unacceptable."

Suddenly Lloyd's face appears.

"~Good Afternoon~" Lloyd says with a smirk. Bartley yells, "WHAT IS IT! We are in the middle of an operation" "~I'd say~ it's time to deploy the A-six special weapon." Clovis states, "We don't have time for this right now."

While this is happening, the terrorists are advancing.

"We just lost Lazlo's squad" "Then we have to bring up Quincy's squad" "But your majesty, that would break the encirclement"

* * *

**Lelouch's Sutherland**

"As of now, the enemy has five reasonable options... Their move"

* * *

**Clovis's Base**

Reenforce the breach with some of the units guarding me. All we know is that enemy forces are here.

* * *

**Lelouch's Sutherland**

_"That's an even stupider move than I could have imagined."_ "Q-1, do you have an area map? "Yes, I have a map of the old town, but it doesn't have any current landmarks." "It will work just fine"

* * *

**Clovis's Base**

"ALRIGHT, send in Burt's and the others too." "Yes your highness" Bartley says. "Concentrate our forces there, surround them! The enemy's main force is that center dot. Finish them off." ... "What! Where is the enemy

* * *

**Underground**

Kallen and some other terrorists go underground beneath the enemy and they break the unstable ground taking out a massive amount of the enemy forces.

* * *

**Lelouch's Sutherland**

*mechanical laughter*

"My plan worked! I can do this! I can defeat Britannia!

* * *

**Clovis's Base**

_Who the hell am I up against!?_ "Lloyd!" "~Yes your highness?~" "Can it win? will your 'toy' beat them?" "~My lord, please be as kind as to call it Lancelot~"

* * *

**Oghi's Sutherland**

"Oghi!" "What is it Tamaki?" "Incoming Knightmare! This one isn't like the Sutherlands. It looks *BRZRRRT*" "TAMAKI!"

* * *

**Lelouch's Sutherland**

"This is P-1" "Yes" "Did you hear what Tamaki said" "Yes I'm looking into it" "This is B group" "Status" "Everyone ejected, they took out four units like it was nothing" "Enemy numbers?" "Just one, I think its the one Tamaki mentioned. Must be a new model. Never seen anything like AGGGGHHH" "WHATS GOING ON OUT THERE! ... What!? it reflects bullets too? _Useless terrorists. Even with all the resources, they are being beat by one unit."_ "Anyone report!" *static* "What the? You mean this thing is what's ruining my plan?" Lelouch is about to get kicked when Kallen comes in to distract the Lancelot. Kallen buy Lelouch the time he needs to get away. Lelouch thinks to himself, _I must remember that the most vital element in battle is the human one._

* * *

**The Checkpoint**

Lelouch is stopped by a guard

"Stop right there! This is Prince Clovis's personal transport."

"At last, the checkpoint, and barely guarded as per my plan"

"Your plan"

"Correct"

Lelouch activates his Geass and says, "Now I'd like you to let me pass"

"Yes sir. Understood"

* * *

**The Ghetto**

"This is what happens when you oppose the Britanians."

"Gutless cowards" Tamaki says.

"How many people were killed in this?"

"Shut it, do you know how many of us were killed and captured!? Now quit your crying"

...

"Oghi, who was that voice we heard?"

"I have no idea Kallen. He doesn't answer when I call."

Suddenly the door explodes

Britanian soldiers roll in.

"So this is where you vermin scurried off to. Comence -"

Suddenly a voice is played over speaker."

"Attention all forces. Cease fire at once. I Clovis, Third Prince of Britanina and Royal Viceroy of Area 11 command you. All forces are commanded to cease fire at once. You will also cease destruction of any buildings or property. All casualties, weather Britanian or Elevens will be treated equally and without prodigious. In the name of Clovis La Britania I will allow no further fighting!"

* * *

**Clovis's Transport**

"Are you satisfied?"

"Very satisfied Clovis."

"What shall we do now? Sing a lively ballad? Perhaps a game of chess?"

"That has a familiar ring to it. Don't you recall? We always used to play chess together as boys, but I would always win."

"What?"

"Remember? At the Areis Villa?"

"You. Who are you?"

"It's been a long time, brother. Tis I, the eldest son of the late Contort Marianne and 17th in line to the throne. Lelouch vi Britania."

"Lelouch? I thought you were dead"

"You were wrong, brother. I have returned, your highness. I have come back to change everything."

...

"I am overjoyed Lelouch. We should depart for the homeland immediately"

"It seems you've forgotten why I left in the first place. It was because my mother was killed. You made it look like it was terrorism. However, I am no fool. You people killed my mother"

"IT WASN'T ME!"

Lelouch uses his Geass to get Clovis to tell him what he knew.

Clovis suggests that Lelouch go to Schnizel or Cornelia.

Despite getting information Lelouch intends to kill Clovis.

Clovis pleas that Lelouch doesn't kill him. However, Lelouch denies.

He ends with the following.

"You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty."

*BAM*

* * *

_WOW NETHER I didn't think you had it in you to write this much. _

**To be honest, One, I didn't either. I appreciate any reviews you guys give. I will be doing my best to update regularly. I am genuinely impressed that so many people read this series. Time for the next poll. I will wait till i get about 5 votes to continue the series. **

**Should I include Student Council scenes if they don't necessarily relate to plot? My vote is no.**

**Favorite, Review, Follow, etc. Till next time everyone.**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimers:

1. Code Grass is owned by me. Code Geass is not.

**_Fonts_**

1. Bold font for setting (time or place)

2. Underline for forth wall breaks / exposition/ transitions (I will use this minimally)

3. Italics for One's dialogue (always telepathic)

4. Italics + Underline for general Telepathic speech / thoughts

* * *

**Jeremiah's Car**

"That ex-civil servant is such a fool."

"Are you referring to Bartley, Jeremiah?"

"The killer has breached our heaviest security twice already, Vileda. This inspection is a farce."

"Jeremiah, now that Clovis is out of the way, we Purebloods can-"

"I shall be the one to make that call. We have yet to woo everyone over. By the way, weren't you there on that day?"

"I don't remember anything from the day of the Shinjuku incident."

* * *

**Ashford Academy **

"Kallen! Great to see you again."

"Are you alright, Kallen?"

"We've been worried sick."

"You're ok though, right?"

"Yes, I just have to go easy for a while"

"That's great to hear, Kallen"

_Of course! That is why she seems so familiar._ Lelouch thought.

"If I stay home longer, I'll never catch up on my work." Kallen says.

Suddenly, Rivelz comes up to Lelouch.

"What's up, buddy?"

"Not much, Rivelz."

"See something you like? You've got a thing for her don't you?"

"I just think this is a rare event. She hasn't been at school this whole term."

"Kallen Stakfeild, everyone says she's just sick or something. She barely showed up last year as well. However, her grades are still at the top of the class. She's also rolling in money, but she's a touch too sheltered if you ask me."

* * *

**Outside the Academy**

"Look out Kallen, its a bee"

All the girls run for it.

"Why's a bee after me?" Kallen questions.

After a few seconds, Kallen swats the bee at an incredible speed.

"God I hate this! Why do I have to act like an invalid!?"

Kallen turns around to see Lelouch saw her. _Damn, I think he saw me._

_There is no doubt now. It's her._

"Can I help you with something?" Kallen asks.

Lelouch activates his Geass, and he interrogates Kallen. He gets the answers he was looking for.

_This is actually good for Lelouch in the future. When he loses control of his Geass, then Kallen doesn't have to be concerned of being affected._

"Did you want something" Kallen asks again.

"No, I got what I wanted here. Oh, wait._"_ Lelouch activates his Geass. "Don't tell anyone about Shinjuku." He says.

_CRUD, I forgot that he did that._

"What do you mean about Shinjuku?" Kallen asks.

_It didn't work? _Lelouch thought Lelouch tries again and orders Kallen to go back to class, yet his Geass fails again. Shirley yells from the roof about next class starting. Lelouch uses this as a getaway.

* * *

**Lelouch's Dinning Room**

"Sorry I'm late Nunally."

"Welcome home Lelouch.."

Lelouch stands with a shocked expression.

_Ahahahah AHAHAHHAHAHA! I forgot how great that look is. Aren't you doing this a bit early Code Bearer C.C.?_

_That may be so, but I think it is necessary to meet him as early as possible, One._

"Im glad you're back, I was worried." Nunnaly says.

"Judging from your appearance, you probably ate out tonight."

"Miss C.C. has been waiting here for you."

"C.C.?" Lelouch questions.

"She goes by such a strange name, only her initials. I was wondering, is C.C. your girlfriend?"

_You're gonna enjoy this, One. Im going to try to make this have more drama than last time._

_Oh boy, I'm looking foreword to this._

"He made a promise to me about our future together. Right?" C.C. says without hesitation.

"You mean marriage?" Nunnaly questions

"It's not like that, Nunnaly... She was kidding around."

"No, I'm not."

Lelouch picks up the tea cup and breaks it on the ground.

"Oh, C.C. you're soaking wet. Let's get you a fresh pair of clothes. I'll be back in a minute to clean that up, Nunnally."

_Aw, what happened to drama._

_I couldn't think of anything different to do_.

* * *

**Lelouch's Bedroom**

"Who are you?"

"You heard your sister, didn't you?. My name is C.C."

"Why aren't you-" "supposed to be dead? Do you like the power I gave you?"

"I thought so, It was you."

"Dissatisfied, Lelouch?" "Just the opposite. This helps speed up my schedule tremendously."

"You mean your plan to destroy Britania along with your father. Right, Lelouch Vi Britania?"

Lelouch is in awe. _How did she know that?_

_THIS IS DRAMA, way to make up for it, C.C._

"How much do you know C.C."

"There are many things I need to tell you. However, you should be more worried about where you sleep tonight?"

"What do you mean by th-"

Lelouch gets cut off by C.C. jumping into his bed.

"Hey, quit joking around. You can't stay here."

"A gentleman would sleep on the floor."

"This isn't about you, this is my situation."

"I hate stubbornness."

"How did you manage to survive before this? What did you do before now"

"~Good night~ Lelouch!"

"This conversation isn't over."

"*sigh* Whatever."

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Things may seem out of order, but they will make sense as time goes on. ** **Rate, Review, Favorite, Follow, Etc. I will make another chapter soon.**


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimers:

1. Code Geass is not owned by me.

**_Fonts_**

1. Bold font for setting (time or place)

2. Underline for forth wall breaks / exposition/ transitions (I will use this minimally)

3. Italics for One's dialogue (always telepathic)

4. Italics + Underline for general Telepathic speech / thoughts

* * *

**Lelouch's Room**

"Get up!" Lelouch says with much agitation.

"What if I don't want to?" C.C. replies

"Then I'll pull you out of bed myself."

"Fine, Fine. I'll get up."

_How convenient that today is a Saturday. _Lelouch thinks to himself. _That means I can question her immediately._

"So, how much do you know about me?" Lelouch questions.

"Take a guess." C.C. smirks.

"Enough to threaten me."

"Correct."

"How about instead of me asking questions, you just tell me what you know."

"Awww, but I like seeing you squirm."

"Witch!" Lelouch says with detest.

C.C. smirks at this comment. "Fine, I'll talk. However, the story is not very believable."

"Get on with it."

"Ok, to start, I am from the future to some extent... Wait, it's more of another timeline now."

Lelouch starts breaking out in laughter. "From the future, that's rich."

"I'm not joking... If you keep interrupting I'll just leave ."

"Fine, continue."

"Anyway as I was saying, In the other timeline, you died before completing our contract.

The details of which, you will figure out."

_Of COURSE I have to figure it out__._ Lelouch groans.

"Continuing on." C.C. says. "Somehow I got brought to the past with my memories from the other timeline. I know you're motives and past because they are the same as in my timeline. I also know what will happen in the future."

"Prove it, witch."

"Ok, tomorrow, you will introduce yourself to the terrorists as Zero. Correct?"

_HOLY S%(^! How does she know this?_

"I need to make sure you don't die in this timeline so you can complete our contract. You are going to make me your co-leader."

"I understand. Assuming you are in fact form the future, it will be helpful to have you close. However, keeping you close can be bad if i go about it the wrong way. If people see me with you here and you with Zero, they may conclude I am Zero. We need you to have a costume of your own as well as your own alias"

"That is very intelligent of you. Although, what will I be called?"

"Let me think"

_"I have an idea." _One says.

_I'm all ears. I've got nothing._ C.C. responds.

_"How about Infinity?"_

_Hmm, has a nice ring to it._

"Hey, Lelouch? How about Infinity?"

"I like it."

"Ok, I guess that conversation is finished."

"Not quite, C.C."

"Hmm?"

"How much do you know about my past."

"Probably more than you do, Lelouch vi Britania."

"Stop calling me that!"

"I'll think about it. Anyway, I know the truth of your mothers death."

"Wait, what!"

"Hmm? You mean you don't know?" C.C. teases.

"No one does."

"Your father does."

"You mean my father was responsible for my mother's death?"

"Not exactly. He was definitely involved."

"Tell me what you know, witch!"

"Or what?" C.C. grins. "You'll kill me?

"YES!"

"You know I can't die right?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm immortal. That's why I survived that bullet in the ghetto."

_Is she serious?_

"See this bird-like sigil on my forehead?" C.C. lifts her emerald hair to reveal her Code. "This is known as a Code. It gives me immortality. Meaning, if I get cut, it heals quicker than normal. If I die, I come back to life. My body doesn't age either."

"That sounds useful."

"It comes at the price of eternal solitude and loss of humanity. There are other things the Code can do, but they aren't important right now."

"Back on topic..."

"Yes?"

Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you to answer his questions." C.C. stares at Lelouch for a bit, making him think his Geass worked.

"Nah, I don't feel like it."

"Why didn't my Geass work?"

"That's another power of my Code. Your Geass has no effect on me. Oh, something you should know about Geass is that as you continue to use it, your Geass will grow stronger. Eventually it will not be able to be turned off."

"Just tell me what you know about my mother!"

"Even if I did tell you, you couldn't find them. The killer is currently in hiding with a secret organization. I have no idea where they are."

"Dammit"

"I think we're done here Lelouch..."

Lelouch is gaping when he sees C.C. waving his debit card in front of herself, holding a phone to her ear, and walking out of the room. Just before the door closes, Lelouch hears the following.

"Hello, this is Pizza Hut. How may I help you"

"Hi, I'd like to order 3 large pizzas with everything on it."

_I'll have you back soon my precious Cheese Kun_ C.C. says to herself._  
_

* * *

**I'm sorry if this Chapter was uneventful. Like I said, I'm trying to get the exposition out of the way. Once again, I'd like to thank KingOgnik for letting me use the name "Infinity". So far, we have Zero, and Infinity. One may or may not make an appearance. "Hint, Hint". Next chapter will hopefully be better. Thanks for your support as I make this series.**

**Punch that Favorite button! Kick that Follow button! Head-butt that review button! **

**The next chapter should come soon.**


	7. Update

Because school is starting, I will not be able to post as often as I would like. I will attempt to post at least one chapter a week for you guys.

Till next chapter,

netherdragon1


	8. Chapter 6

Disclaimers:

1. Code Geass is not owned by me.

_**Fonts**_

1. Bold font for setting (time or place)

2. Underline for forth wall breaks / exposition/ transitions (I will use this minimally)

3. Italics for One's dialogue (always telepathic)

4. Italics + Underline for general Telepathic speech / thoughts

***Important***

**I am not going to go through the Kallen & Lelouch shower scene. I will reference it, but I don't think it's necessary for me to transcribe it. I'm going to say it happened between this chapter and the last one. This means that Lelouch has used his Geass on Sayoko**

* * *

**Lelouch's Room**

"How dare you!" Lelouch screamed.

"Hmm, did I do something?"

"You used MY debit card to buy 3 large pizzas! Do you know how much that costs?"

"Doesn't matter, it's your money."

_I'll have to keep a better eye on__her_. Lelouch thought to himself.

"If you weren't a threat to me, you would be gone already." Lelouch says.

"But I am a threat. So you are stuck with me. Besides, I wouldn't leave even if you begged me."

Their argument was interrupted by Nunally. "Lelouch! Turn on the television! It's awful!"

"This is just in, Prince Clovis has been murdered!"

The television shows Jerremiah speaking to a crowd. "Prince Clovis has been killed. He fought for peace and justice against all the Elevens. He was killed a mayrtr. We must all bury our sorrow and carry on his will."

Lelouch starts laughing. "Why would I feel bad about killing him?"

C.C. sighs. "Lelouch, keep watching. You aren't going to like what happens next."

Lelouch ponders, _What does she mean by that?_

"Breaking news! The man suspected for the murder of Prince Clovis has been captured. The suspect is an Honorary Britanian. A former Eleven and Honorary Britanian, Private Suzaku Kururugi has been arrested for murder!"

"WHAT!" Lelouch screams. "Why would they charge him with Clovis's murder."

"Think Lelouch, you know the answer. Why Suzaku?"

"Well." Lelouch begins, "Start with the fact that he is an "Eleven." Regretable as it is, discrimination of the 'Numbers' is Britania's policy."

"Go on." C.C. says."

"Not only is Suzaku an Eleven, but he was also the son of Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi. Thus, they feel as though he still has reason to fight Britania."

"See, you know the answer. So, are you going to let him fall and take the blame?"

"Of course not."

"Then what will you do?" C.C. says despite already knowing the answer.

"I believe now is the time for Zero and Infinity to make their first public debut."

* * *

**Interrogation Room**

Jeremiah Gottwald and Suzaku Kururugi are sitting an an interrogation room surrounded by four or five guards.

Jeremiah coldly questions Suzaku, "Do you recognize this weapon? Suzaku Kururugi? It's the gun used to take Clovis's life. The barrel striations prove it without doubt. We didn't just look at the gun, we looked into you as well. Suzaku Kururugi, son of Japan's last acting Prime Minister, correct? Your motive is quite obvious."

"You're mistaken. I've never even seen this gun."

Suddenly a guard kicks Suzaku's chair out from under him, and Suzaku falls to the floor.

As if nothing happened, Jeremiah says, "We found your fingerprints all over the gun. Oh, and I forgot to mention. You are also suspected of murdering members of the royal guard. If you confess now, you will be tried as though you were Britanian, rather than some worthless Eleven."

"You're wrong!" Suzaku yells, "I've done nothing!"

A guard kicks Suzaku once more.

"Take him to his cell." Jeremiah says to a guard, "We'll continue this interrogation later."

A guard kicks Suzaku once more, before Suzaku's vision fades to black."

* * *

**Nunnally's Room**

"That was Suzaku on the news, wasn't it Lelouch?"

"Yep, seems he's still alive."

"It's been ages, we haven't seen him since the war ended."

...

"Lelouch?"

"Yes, Nunnally?"

"What the news said. It wasn't true was it?"

"Of course not, Suzaku would never do that. The news must have made a mistake."

"Ya, you're probably right."

"Good night, Nunnaly"

* * *

**The Terrorist Base**

"This was exactly what I meant!" Tamaki yells. "We should have issued a statement sooner. We could have taken credit for that."

* * *

**Tokyo Tower**

_16:00 hours at Tokyo Tower... Why here of all places?_

"Oghi, it was Kururugi who contacted us, wasn't it?"

"I find it hard to say."

"What if Kururugi was arrested after his communication with Kallen?"

"In that case, we're in danger here. We should go, Oghi."

*ding dong* Over the intercom, they hear, "Attention please. Paging Ms. Kallen Stadtfeld from Ashford Academy. One of your personal effects was turned in at the desk on observation deck."

Kallen goes up to the observation deck to retrieve "her" item.

"Hello, are you Kallen Stadtfeld."

"Yes, I am."

"I believe this phone is yours then?... Something wrong? It's yours, isn't it?"

"Yes, thank you."

When she gets to the window, Kallen gets a call from someone named Zero. She answers the call. She hears the same voice that was on her radio at Shinjuku and the phone at Ashford.

"Hello" Kallen says shyly?"

Zero says, "I want you and your friends to board the outbound train on Loop Line 5 and bring your friends."

"Ok, I understand."

* * *

**Unknown Room**

Villetta, Jeremiah, and Diethard are talking about how they should make Kururugi's trip to his court martial look like a show.

* * *

**Outbound Train**

Kallen, Oghi, and some of the other Terrorists are on the train standing around calmly. Suddenly, Kallen gets another call from Zero.

"What now?" Kallen asks Zero sternly.

"Face forward and look to your right. What do you see" he asks.

Kallen replies softly, "The Britannian city, It was stolen away from us and built on our sacrifice."

Suddenly, kallen hears a different voice that sounds somewhat feminine. "What about on the left?"

"Wait a minute! Who is this?" Kallen questions in a soft yell.

The new voice replies, "You can refer to me as Infinity. Now, answer the question. What about on the left?"

Kallen sighs. "I see our city, remnants of a desiccated city after the Britanians sucked it dry."

"Good answer" Zero says. "Now make your way to the front of the train."

Kallen starts to head to the front of the train. Oghi and the others see this and trail behind her.

When Kallen reaches the front of the train, she sees two people in similar outfits facing away. One is on the right side clad in black, the other on the left, in white.

As you probably guessed, Infinity is in white and Zero in black.

"Was it you, on the phone?" Kallen questions.

The two figures stand there motionless.

"Woah, Oghi, do you think this is a trap?" One terrorist questions.

"Was it you in Shinjuku? Was that ceasefire your doing?" Kallen asks.

The other terrorists gets agitated, "Hey, we're talking to you."

The train suddenly enters a tunnel, and with great precision, the two figures turn around completely simultaneously, mirroring each other perfectly.

Zero begins to speak to the terrorists. "What do you think of our tour of the settlement?"

"Your tour?" Oghi inquires.

"Theres no way it was this guy." says a terrorist.

Then, Infinity speaks up. "We wanted you to fully grasp the two."

Zero continues where Infinity left off. "The settlement -"

"And the Ghetto." Infinity finishes.

Oghi speaks up, "We know, there's a difference between us and them. A very harsh difference, that's why we resist."

"Your wrong," Zero says, "Britania will not fall to terrorism."

"Fall?" Oghi ponders.

"It's no better than childish nuisance." Infinity says.

"You calling us a bunch of kids?" A terrorist asks angrily.

"You should know your enemy. It's not people, but Britania itself." Zero says.

"It is a war you must wage, but not on the innocent." Infinity says.

Together, They finish by saying, "Take up your sword, fight for justice.

Kallen interrupts, "Before we continue, who's who here?

Zero says, "I am Zero."

Infinity follows his lead by saying, "I am Infinity."

"Well, thats easy enough for you to say, hiding behind those masks. Why should we trust you?" Kallen inquires.

"Ya, lose the masks!" a terrorist says.

Oghi continues, "Are you going to show us your faces or not?

"Very well, we'll show you." Zero says.

"However, rather than our faces, bear witness to our powers." Infinity continues.

"If we deliver to you the impossible, then maybe we will have earned your trust."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**So, how do you like the intro for Zero and Infinity. For those of you who watched the show, you can probably guess what happens next. I will try to Upload another chapter next Saturday at the latest. Time for a vote. However, this time its something for you guys to guess on. **

**We all know that Zero has his retractable eyepiece to use his geass. What is special about Infinity's costume? Post your answer in your reviews.**

**Please Review, Follow and Favorite. I appreciate all of you who have followed the story this far.**


	9. Apology

I am dearly sorry, I have a lot going on this upcoming week, so I will unable to be post a chapter this week. I hope to have one up by the end of this next week.


End file.
